


A Collection of my varying AFTG short stories...

by IndiannaJones5



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Edgar Allen University, F/F, F/M, Hatfords, M/M, Moreaus, Moriyamas - Freeform, Multi, Nathaniel's brother (only relevant to 1st chapter), Palmetto State University, The King's Men, The Moreau's, The Nest, The Raven King - Freeform, The Ravens, Wesninskis, the Hatford's, the Moriyama's, the Wesninski's, the foxes - Freeform, the foxhole court - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Summary: like the title suggests, each chapter is completely different. and none relate to each other.they are all random moments of inspiration, or (like my most recent chapter) are works I've had for awhile but didn't know what to do with.hope you like them..?:3
Relationships: Andrew Minyard/Neil Josten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Things You Don't See

Even if you had heard what was said, what I saw and where I had ~~walked~~ run from. There was no guarantee that you would've turned out the same as _me_.

Everyone's mind works a _little different_ , everyone's thoughts are a _little twisted_.

And even if you had known all that I knew, you were too late to this game. _My, particular game_.

You forget, that I had a head-start in this life, I've seen- and done things in the years you were yet to be born, that I should never have done. ~~and never should have oh so foolishly agreed to. i had been young. and, the seduction of recognition, safety and blood had been all too tempting to decline~~

This I will not tell you.

This I will not disclose to you.

We may be considered familiar, in the sense that our blood is the same and shared. But. I am afraid that the similarities end there, for I have spilt too much of my own- too much of other's. That I feel that the ties that once connected us have worn too thin. Hidden by the stench I have mercilessly shed, drying and decaying the ground I have walked on, and the edges of my already teared mind.

_i do not even resemble our own mother, anymore_

The fiery red of my hair has dulled, be it from time or a building weighted conscious. And the once doe shaped eyes that were once her's, are now narrowed and far too sharp. My skin, which used to tan and shimmer in the warm sunlight, is now far too mottled with scars to be considered, what you once called me. ~~beautiful~~

And my eyes. Well, I consider them my father's now.

His smile, too, has become habitually consistent. ~~and I can no longer claw it from my face~~

**After this, I will leave you, again. I know my place. And it is at _his_ side. I am the new Lord's dog, my father was Kengo's and as tradition _demands_ , I am now Ichirou's.**

**I have been allowed to leave, but only on the pretence that I wish to have _this_ , instead of payment.**

**But, it will still cost me.** ~~it always does~~

I cannot change. And I will not ask you to try.

I cannot, 'get better'. I feel that this is as 'good' as it gets. This, from here is where I shall inevitably fall further down the rabbit hole.

I draw the line- here.

I cannot climb my way out of this one. Though I know, you'd love me to try.

You are the sweet boy me and Mary left behind. You remember me, I think. From when we used to play in the old willow tree, and cook pastries in the kitchen.

I was 10.

And you were 6.

Four years meant too much. ~~far too much~~

A child in my eyes even then. I had known what Mary had planned to do, and I did not fight it when it was finally set in stone, and then, in motion. You were to be known as Stuart's son, not Mary's. Stuart was already married to a Moreau, a woman who happened to run that particular french Branch.

So nothing would ever be asked of you, a 'second son'.

You were be safe.

~~you would be safe...~~


	2. Times That Should Not Be

You weren't supposed to die.

Ichirou was, and, he did. You ignored your wounds, hid, and lied about them. Too busy worrying about everyone else.

To do what we did, had to become Nathaniel again.

You were supposed to help me. Help Nathaniel return back to the dark recesses of my mind, and for Neil Josten to permanently replace him.

Was that another one of your lies?

But then, I suppose. You'd planned to live past this. To be there as we washed our bloodied fingers and knives clean and finally, walk away. To help rebuild the pillars my mind, oh so desperately needed- to put it back together again.

**But you didn't.**

**And you won't.**

Reneé has tired to 'fix' me. She was Natalie Shields once, so, I guess, she was my next best bet.

**But she isn't you.**

**And your not coming back.**

And- I can't let Nathaniel go... I'll just pretend that wasn't another one of your precious promises, I'll pretend you only asked instead. That you didn't trade our whole entwined lives in blood, bruises and screams. I'll keep pretending. 

Who knows. Maybe one day, after repeating that to myself so many times, I may actually believe it... 

...yeah, because that's completely believable.

_".You were always such a shit liar Abram"_


	3. What If, It Had Been Me..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's prov.

(Neil) "So, this is it?"

(Nicky) "Yeah, this is my- was my home."

"Boring."

(Aaron) "Are we going to knock, or?"

The door opened to reveal Maria Hemmick on the other side.

(Maria) "Why didn't you ring the bell or knock the door?"

(Nicky) "This isn't my home anymore."

(Aaron) "How did you know we were here yet anyway? We're late."

(Maria) "We saw you through the kitchen window."

"Well, that's not creepy at all." I grinned, when he heard Neil scoff behind me.

She pursed her lips and turned away from me, looking at Neil and Kevin. (Maria) "You must be Kevin and Neil, I'm Maria Hemmick."

(Kevin) "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

Neil just stared back unblinkingly.

Nicky's brow furrowed. (Nicky) "Are you not going to greet Aaron and Andrew mum?"

(Maria) "Oh, yes, of course. Aaron, Andrew it's been awhile."

(Aaron) "It sure has."

My smile widened and I gestured at the distance between us. "Not long enough, me thinks. It's interesting, that's for sure, letting us back into your house and all. I thought you were going to file a restraining order against me. What happened, did you loose your nerve?"

(Nicky) "Andrew!"

She flushed. (Maria) "You can leave your coats here, then follow me into the kitchen."

In the kitchen they met Luther Hemmick, surrounded by far too many crosses.

With Neil ahead of him, he saw that Neil noticed that Luther barely glanced Nicky, his own son, but openly stared at me.

(Luther) "Nicky, Aaron, Andrew." He nodded to us each in turn, then looked at Neil and Kevin. "I am Luther Hemmick. You may call me Luther, welcome to my home.

When no one replied, Kevin plastered on his fake smile. (Kevin) "Thank you for having us."

(Luther) "Please get comfortable. Dinner will only be a moment."

At the outside table Luther sat at one end, leaving a chair open for Maria whilst she brought out the food. Aaron sat next to her empty chair, then Nicky. On the other side Kevin and Neil sat either side of me, with Neil sitting closer to Luther.

When everything had been brought out and Maria had sat down Luther started serving himself food from the nearest platter, everyone else started too, apart from Neil. Luther of course, noticed.

(Luther) "Are you religious?"

(Neil) "No. At least not- "

He frowned in disapproval and pressed with. (Luther) "Why not?"

(Neil) "I do not believe in you God." Luther glared and Maria's lips parted. "It's as simple as that."

(Luther) "How could you possibly come about such a opinion?"

His eyes momentarily flickered to Nicky, then Kevin. (Neil) "I know enough."

(Luther) "You know nothing of what we believe and respect!"

He sat back in his chair, eyes wide and distant. (Neil) "Nothing..?" He shook his head slowly. "Christianity was beaten into me for almost five years. If I did something wrong, she considered it going against God. But it was only her own way of keeping me in line." His hardened eyes rose to Luther's furious ones. "I know. Plenty. And am completely in the right to take my own view on it."

(Nicky) "Neil... "

(Maria) "But you say you aren't religious, but the way you act whilst during dinner suggests otherwise." She said it gently, like she was trying to weigh out all of Luther's negativity.

He nodded. (Neil) "Old habits die hard I guess. And I meant what I said, I am religious, just not Christian." He sighed again. " -I don't want to talk about me anymore, course unnecessary offence or start a fight."

I laughed at that. "That's a first, you usually have a more 'come at me' vibe about you. What? Running low on bravery juice today?"

(Neil) "Fuck off." His heart wasn't really in it, but I left him alone about it. I could always force the answers out of him later.

(Nicky) "Is this really how you want to start this conversation Dad?"

(Aaron) "We won against Florida in a game yesterday."

He wasn't even looking at Nicky or Aaron, still glaring holes into the side of Neil's head, and his tone was even worse. (Luther) "Congratulations."

(Nicky) "Yeah, you sound like you really mean it."

(Maria) "So, what are you studying Nickolas?"

(Nicky) "Marketing. Erik's cousin works for a PR firm in Stuttgart, and she thinks she can get me a job there after I graduate, if I get good enough grades. Well- I think I'm going to, most my grades are pretty decent."

But her eyes only widened and shot a startled look at her husband. (Maria) "Your going back to Germany?"

(Nicky) "Yes. Erik's career is there. I wouldn't ask him to leave just for me, and I wouldn't want him to. Germany's beautiful, you should visit us sometime."

(Maria) "'us', your still..?"

(Nicky) "Yes, we're still together. I came back to look after Aaron and Andrew when Tilda died, not because I broke up with him. I love him. I always have and always will, when are you going to understand that?"

(Luther) "When will _you_ accept that it is unnatural and wrong?" Nicky flinched. "Homosexuality is- "

"Luther." He looked at me, but turned back when Nicky spoke up again.

(Nicky) "I love him. doesn't that mean anything to you, at all? Why can't you be happy for us? Why can't you give him a chance?"

(Maria) "We cannot condone sin."

(Nicky) "You don't have to love the sin, but your supposed to forgive and love the sinner. Isn't that what your faith is all about?"

(Luther) "Faith, is following our Lord's creed."

Neil was shaking his head again, dazed shock widening his eyes. (Neil) "Are you hearing yourselves..? Te actual fuck is wrong with you two?" He was looking at them like he was genuinely confused. "He just literally outlined and described the basis of forgiving for the religion you follow. You do not have to love the sin. Because even a madman would understand that would be impossible in some cases. You are meant- expected even, by your God, to forgive and love the sinner. I mean, fucking hell, he's your son." He waved a hand in Nicky's direction. "Your _only son_. Loving him should come easily to you. You know, what with being his parents."

Maria wouldn't look at anyone. Luther however, stared at Neil for a long moment before replying.

(Luther) " _We cannot_ \- "

(Neil) "Oh, for fucks sake. Well done, congratulations. Your going against everything your supposed to stand for and believe in. And if the man ever even existed, I bet he himself would be disappointingly disgusted with you."

(Luther) "How dare- "

(Neil) "Is that what there all there for? All those crosses? _Compensating are we?_ To make up for how poorly you actually follow your Lord?"

(Maria) "We want to make amends and to repair this family. Not make more issues."

(Luther) "We understand it will be a long uphill path, so we brought you down here to discuss the first step together. Not to start new arguments."

Neil just barked a laugh. (Neil) "I'd hardly call it 'new', and you can't blame me for the way I acted. Do not make excuses for your homophobic behaviour. Christianity is not your own personal scapegoat, it won't make all your vile issues just- disappear."

As right as he was, I wanted to know what Luther on about.

Elbowing Neil back so I could see Luther unobstructed I asked, (Andrew) "Enlighten us. If the first step isn't tolerance, or forgiveness like sweet Neil just poetically preaches, where does a pair of bigoted twats like yourselves start fixing a mess like this?"

(Luther) "With reparations for past mistakes. That is why you are here."

I huffed a laugh, "Oh no, I'm only here because Neil winged at me until I agreed to go, so Nicky could come and visit you. Leave me outta this."

(Maria) "Let's eat. This kind of conversation is too difficult on an empty stomach. We'll eat and try again, and reward our efforts with dessert. There is pie in the oven, apple Nickolas, your favourite."

(Nicky) "It used to be- but I'm sure it's still nice. Thanks mum."

Halfway through the meal Luther spoke up again, his lit angry. (Luther) "Why aren't you eating the main Neil?"

He just blinked at him, caught out. (Neil) "I'm sorry, what?"

(Luther) "the stuffed pork lion roast, Maria spent all afternoon making this for us."

He looked down at his plate, then back to the pork. (Neil) "I just don'- "

(Luther) "It is wrong to be wasteful. You will eat like the rest of is, or not at all."

Still staring at the food, Nicky stepped in. (Nicky) "Dad- it's just food."

(Luther) "It isn't proper. Now eat."

(Neil) " _I won't_ \- eat it." Neil always seemed to hog his food, and eat like it was his last meal. And now coupled with his biting tone, his knuckles white from their tight grip on his cutlery. It was _interesting_ , to say the least.

What surprised him further was that even Aaron noticed. (Aaron) "We can just take it home. Or someone else can eat it, Andrew always eats a shit tonne anyway."

Luther cut a harsh hand through the air. (Luther) "You will eat it, end of story. There is nothing wrong with it, don't complain like a child. Eat what your have been freely given."

It was quiet again for a long moment, until Kevin decided to add his own input to the food orientated argument. (Kevin) "Pork, and, well, any type of meat is good for you. It helps with muscle growth and repair. And- "

(Neil) "Oh fuck off Kevin! I'm Jewish, and pork's trefah. I can't bloody eat it!"

And then Luther _just had_ to open his big fucking mouth again.

(Luther) "Do not make excuses to not eat what we have given you!"

His face had steadily been gaining colour, but it was a fierce pink now. And his eyes had taken on a maddened edge. (Neil) "Excuses- !?" He threw down his cutlery, knocking down his drink in the process, got out of his seat and backed away from the table. "Fuck this. I'm done. Nicky I genuinely apologise for the disruption I've coursed, I didn't want to ruin your family meal, or become the centre of it's attention."

Nicky had started pushing himself up to stand and most likely follow after him, (Nicky) "Neil! Neil, you don't- !"

He turned and walked away, but stopped to give a backwards glance, first to Kevin, Aaron and then me. (Neil) "Call me, if your need me."

And then he was gone.

Nicky was glaring daggers at Luther even before Neil had left for the house. (Nicky) "How fuckin dare you!?"

(Luther) " I am not in the wro- "

(Maria) (Andrew) "Luther." I looked at her then, more surprised than I'd admit, that she was standing up to him.

(Maria) "Go and apologise. Now."

He frowned. (Luther) "He is the one actin- "

(Maria) "That still gives you no right to act as you did, even with his- impolite attitude."

Muttering to himself he finally pushed back in his chair, stood, crossed the grass and entered the kitchen where I could still see Neil leaning on the counter.

(Maria) "I- apologise for my husband's behaviour, he has been more- uptight about such things recently. But- " She looked at Nicky, "That still gives no excuse for poor manors... "

No one replied. Aaron and Nicky had stopped eating awhile ago and were sat just staring at their plates. With fuck all else to do, I'd started swinging back on my chair legs, and Kevin was staring at seemingly nothing.

Though everyone's attentions immediately snapped back to the house when Luther slammed the kitchen door behind him and made his way back to his seat, more than half an hour later.

(Luther) "It's settled now."

She gave him a prompting look. (Maria) "And?"

(Luther) "He understands I overstepped."

(Maria) "Good."

(Nicky) "Where is he now Dad?"

(Luther) "He said he wanted to cool off, so I offered him to stay awhile in one of the middle rooms."

At that, Aaron glanced to Nick, but Nicky just shrugged.

(Aaron) "You reckon he'll be alright?"

"I'm sure he'll live to see another day. Now, Maria." I turned to face her, "What was that you said about Pie? Apple, was it?"

It was little while longer before Maria looked at her watch again. (Maria) "Ah, yes. Should be about five more minutes, I think."

(Nicky) "I'll clear the table, mum, pass me your's and dad's plates?" He frowned for a moment, then looked at me, "Andrew, if you help me carry the rest of the dirty plates I'll get you ice cream to go with your pie."

"Bribery?"

He grinned. (Nicky) "Yup."

"Sure, anything to get away from this depressing scene."

His drin disappeared at that comment, (Nicky) "Just, follow me."

They'd dumped the dirty plates into the sink when we first heard it: a quiet _thump_.

His face was puzzled, (Nicky) "Maybe he's hitting a wall?"

I scoffed at that, but froze when I heard another noise: a muffled _cry_.

(Neil) "Stop it. Please..!"

Slamming the door with kicks, it eventually cracked open.

I stumbled inside. And after a step or two I'd regained by balance, I looked up at what we had walked in on.

The man- _Drake_ on the bed said something, I didn't know.

The sound of Drake's voice in my ears was a low roar over everything else. Or maybe, it was the sound of my world, crashing down around me. I didn't know.

I only had about a second or so to take it all in. But that second was more than enough to burn each and every nauseatingly vile detail into my mind, in a way my eidetic memory couldn't.

There was blood on the floor on Drake's face, in jagged torn red lines.

The heavy set and length of his body, tattooed and muscular, kept Neil in place, pinned down to the mattress.

An arm across the back of Neil's bruised and scarred Neck, forced his face deep into a crimson coloured pillow.

Drake's other hand was up at the headboard, squeezing so tight around Neil's wrists, Neil's fingers had turned a ghostly bleached white.

I saw blood, too much blood and too much skin.

I knew what I seeing, knew what it meant, had lived through this myself before.

And through my shaken mind, the only clear thing I understood, was the _wrongness_ of it all.

Nicky's pained cry beside me seemed to flick a switch in me.

And then I was suddenly moving.

I shot forwards, almost slipping on the wet floor. It looked almost black on the carpet, and carried a strong heady smell- _alcohol_. Drake still looked like he could take anyone in a fight. All the years that had passed, his muscular frame and size hadn't changed or lessened any of that. Pants around his ankles, and too tangled in the bed sheet, he was disadvantaged to move fast enough. Pulling my arm back, I swung my fist into Drake's face, flipping him off of the bed -off of Neil. Drake hit his head against the glass cabinet on his way down, knocking him out, but that didn't stop me from raining punches down on him,

I don't know how long I kept hitting him. But it was long enough for Nicky to enter the room ans start calling my name.

(Nicky) "Andrew. Andrew! You have to stop!" He as sobbing and spluttering between each words. "Pl- Stop! Andrew! Your killing him!"

And suddenly it wasn't just me beating an already concussed- hopefully dead man. It wasn't just Nicky shouting behind me to stop. It wasn't just my harsh breathe from the effort I was putting into hitting Drake.

It was the muffled words spoken.

The flutter of blankets and bedding.

The squelch of blood, sweat and heady alcohol against skin and mattress.

It was the sound of the bed creaking as Neil tried to stand.

I was suddenly in front of Neil, my arms outstretched to keep him back, to keep him still and safe. _I knew standing would only make it worse._

I don't remember getting up from Drake's pale body or moving in front of Neil, but suddenly, here I was.

With a better view of Neil now I could see the deep gashes over his stomach and hips, and several sharp cuts bleeding tiny rivers down his face. A myriad of deep bite marks, more cuts and dark blue and purple bruises had already bloomed over most of his face, chest, waist and wrists. His eyes were glazed over and unseeing, possibly not even registering I was in front of him, let alone in the room with him. And he seemed to have only stopped moving due to dizziness.

Blinking thickly for several moments, he still didn't move. Though the shudders and shivers that wrecked through his body nearly knocked him over and off the bed.

Moving slowly, with my bare hands raised, I leaned to the side of him to life the blanket from the floor and place it around his shoulders. He looked down at himself, then at me, blinked again, then looked behind me at Nicky.

(Neil) "Oh."

The fingers of his left hand traced the scars marring his chest, then tugged it tighter around himself. He looked back to me scowling and then looked back to Nicky again. (Neil) "I'm not- " He shook his head and pulled it even tighter around himself, though I could see his muscles straining and flinching from his forceful movements, he expressed no discomfort. Instead he just looked distant and hollow...

(Neil) "Where- Where's Keva- " He shuddered again. "It's not- It's not safe." His eyes snapped back to me, blinking hard, he then seeming to realise I was still actually there.

Wild eyes took in the entirety of the room, with several moments looking at the open sun-streaked window, then again, back to me again. (Neil) "Not, not the Nest then." Looking down at his hands he shook his head "Not again. A'drew, where- where are we?" His voice had gone quiet and unsure, and for a moment I wasn't sure if I could respond.

I'd never heard him so- _broken_.

"South Columbia. Do you remember? We're at the Hemmicks?"

Snatching at the shoulder of my t-shirt he ripped me forwards. (Neil) "Did he tough you!?"

I didn't understand. "What?"

(Neil ) "Shut up! Look at me. Did he touch you!?"

"No."

His eyes were terrified and wide. And his hands had curled tighter in my t-shirt. (Neil) "Tell me! Did he touch yo- I can't have- I can't- It can't have been you too- You need- You were supposed to be saf- "

"Neil! No, he didn't. Look at me."

For awhile the only response was his hot breath on my face and the terrified look in his eyes. Though, when he did look down at me, he seemed to register me words. (Neil) "Safe?"

"Yes."

He shuffled closer and knelt down next to me. (Nicky) "Neil, Neil he's gone. Your safe- Andrew's safe."

He shut his eyes. (Neil) "Gone. Gone doesn't mean _safe_." His eyes flickered open and down at my red bloodied knuckles. "Dead means safe." He squeezed his own battered hands closed, but when he opened them they still shook. "Is he dead Andrew? Is it- " His eyes had fallen shut again.

He tilted his head down, towards me. And my hand came to rest on his flushed neck, squeezing it once.

(Neil) "Am I safe?" His words were oh so quietly whispered, I knew Nicky wouldn't be able to hear.

"Yes Abram. You're safe."

I pulled him towards me, so his head could rest against my chest.

(Neil) " ...Thank you."


	4. Special Agent Browning

You thought, sure, why not? Let’s leave this defenceless child- Because that’s what I was, a _child_. A kid. 19. To the nightmare they call my father.

I was to be warned. I was meant to be informed when and if he was to be released early from jail. Because when I would’ve found out myself, it would’ve been much too late. He’d of found me by the time I’d realised.

But no. You thought, let’s ignore the legal warnings we’d agreed, signed and swore to uphold. We’ll leave him to the lions, let them prowl a little closer. It was only a kid after all, a child who’d committed some crimes already, _so what did they really matter?_ You could balance the weight of my life and the ease of your job and _consider it fair_ , consider it right in the eyes of the law. You deemed it acceptable to not tell me, let him- and his inner circle get to me, let them hurt me, let them torture me, let them- let them take me away from _my family_.

And in the end. It didn’t matter. It was already set in stone. He’d find and hurt me, or make me just like him.  
Was it worth it? Do u think? All those wasted resources trying to find me after all this time? I just, wanted to be left alone. I wanted a life... To geek out over Exy like the jock I was, to laugh with my friends and to have a home.

But it never amounted to much in the end? _Did it?_ You never found me. Or my father, or my mother.

After he’d done what he’d always promised, we disappeared. The Main branch hid us well. It was pointless. But you still looked- hoped, you could fix the mess you had purposely created.

You let him get to me, in a hopes of cornering him. But no. Of course not. He’d never of personally gone there, to Palmetto. He had an inner circle for a reason. And when you tried to corner him in the house in Baltimore, we’d already gone. My mother’s family had helped with the clear up, so there was nothing to find.

It was all for nothing. _You lied to me for your own selfish gain._ To try and look good in the eyes of your superior, to get a promotion, or whatever the fuck it was that deemed it tolerable to send a child to slaughter.

You know- in all the years I’d lived with him and my mother growing up, I’d never killed anyone. Maimed and harmed a few, sure. But never that. On the run with my mother, and then even after on my own I only killed one. But that was purely in self defence, a madman on the streets. But after he’d found me again...?

Well, I’m embarrassed to say I’ve lost count.

Those deaths are on you. Not me. I never would’ve lived this life if it had not been for you, Special Agent Browning.  
I could never of changed my blood, or my father’s. That had always been certain. A fact I wished for, but knew I could not change. But that. That- _life_ I had in Palmetto. With Andrew, Matt, Allison, Wymack- even Wymack. It had took me almost 3 years to fully trust that man. He’d done nothing, but his old age was too reminiscent of my father’s, and it was near impossible to let go.

But that life. That personal loss? _That too, I blame on you._

You fucked up the only good thing that’s ever happened to me, Browning.  
So I plan to do this right, I will let the world know what you did to me. So even after death you will forever be despised, hated, loathed.

And when I'm finally done with you, _nobody will even fuckin recognise you._


	5. repercussions

**Neil Josten:** "Ichirou has decided on my punishment, I am to spent a term at Edgar Allen."  
 **Nicky Hemmick:** "You can’t be serious, that’s suicide!"  
 **Kevin Day:** "That’s... He’s- you know what he’s like! Jean’s gone, you’d be baring the weight meant for all three of us. You know what Riko and Tetsuji will do to you!"  
  
He watched them, his eyes dead and emotionless.  
  
 **Nathaniel Wesninski:** "You make it sound as if there’s anything left of me to have, or break... "


	6. "your an idiot... "

**(Reneé)** “Who’s going to be your best man?”  
 **(Neil)** “Matt.”  
 **(Kevin)** “Wait! _Why aren’t I your best man?_ ”

  
*Neil sighs*

  
**(Neil)** “You just can’t be.”  
 **(Kevin)** “But I’m- Why?!”  
 **(Neil)** “ _Just because-_ “  
 **(Reneé)** “Neil doesn’t have to explain his choices Kevin. It is _his_ wedding after all, what he decides on, is up to him.”  
 **(Kevin)** “And Andrew! What about Andrew?!”  
 **(Neil)** “ _What about him?_ ”  
 **(Kevin)** “Surely he wouldn’t of agreed to this!”  
 **(Neil)** “He didn’t get a choice.”  
 **(Kevin)** “Clearly I should be the best man here. I’ve known you the longest!”

  
*Andrew walks over*

  
**(Andrew)** “If we’re talking about brain cells, Kevin, yours has always been the most limited. Now. Why the fuck were you squawking?”

  
*Kevin looks back to Neil*

  
**(Kevin)** “Tell him.”

  
*Neil sighs, again*

  
**(Neil)** “Kevin here wants to know why he’s not my best man for our wedding.”

  
*Andrew stares at Neil for a moment before turning back to Kevin, raising an eyebrow incredulously*

  
**(Andrew)** “That’s why your being a self centred arsehole? Because your not Neil’s best man? _Are you a fuckin idiot?_ ”  
 **(Neil)** “ ...I though I was always the idiot?”

  
*Andrew looks back to Neil*

  
**(Andrew)** “On this rare occasion, you aren’t. Though I don’t expect it to last.”

  
*Neil scowls, but then shakes his head and turns to Kevin again*

  
**(Neil)** “You can’t be my best man, Kevin.”

  
*Kevin went to speak, but shut up when he caught Andrew glaring*

  
**(Neil)** “Because that’s just not the role that fits you. I can’t- I don’t have anyone to- I needed someone else. _Someone who I didn’t consider a friend, or even a best friend._ “

  
*Kevin swallowed a lump in his throat*

  
**(Kevin)** “ ...If I’m not either of those things, then _why am I even here?_ ”  
  
 **(Neil)** “Because- Because, I needed... _my mother is dead_ , though that was years ago. _And Nathan, well, he’s dead too._ But I’d hardly call him father of the year. And, Stuart and the Hartford’s _want nothing to do with me._ So you see Day, I needed someone else, someone _I knew_ , someone _I trusted_ and someone _I respected_ , and ...whilst also knowing what an unlikable arsehole you are. I needed a _brother_. Not by blood, I know, but I needed someone to give me away. And- _that’s you, Kevin Day._ _That’s what you are to me._ _Family._ ”

  
*Neil had started leaning against Andrew at some point, though he now stood alone*

*Neil wiped at his reddened eyes, he opened his arms*

  
**(Neil)** “Now come here, so I can hug the shit out of you.”


End file.
